


101 Pictures of Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD

by geek_inherit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ((and if you do it's pre-relationship)), Cameras, Canon Compliant, Danbrey if you squint, Gen, Jake and Aubrey are Best Bros, i wrote this instead of studying for finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_inherit/pseuds/geek_inherit
Summary: Duck goes through his camera. The memory card has gotten very full.Just a lil headcanon I have. Takes place after the water hunt, before the tree (and after the lunar interlude)





	101 Pictures of Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD

"No no, don't touch that."

Duck lifted his cat up by the middle and placed her on the ground, away from the camera she'd been batting at precariously close to the edge of the table. He inspected the camera's body for scratches, absentmindedly flicking it on and glancing at the screen. He was caught by surprise when a little message popped up.

There's no way the memory card could be full, he thought. It was 32 gigabytes, and while he'd had the thing for years, he hadn't taken nearly enough pictures for it to be filled already. Duck mostly used it to take pictures of the Monongahela (both while working and not), and he only pulled it out every couple of weeks or so. 

Confused, Duck pulled out his laptop, popped the card out of the camera, and pushed it in the computer's slot. As he opened the file, as expected, every one of the few dozen thumbnails to pop up first was of the Monongahela National Forest. There were pictures of it in the day, at sunset, and a handful at night, although those weren't the highest quality. Duck knew he wasn't the world's greatest photographer, but he believed anyone could take a decent picture of the forest. It didn't really have a bad angle. 

In the middle of the forest of tree pictures there was a few snapshots of Jane and their parents, taken the day she'd left for Honduras. Duck paused a moment on these and smiled, making a mental note to call his sister later. Once he figured out the time difference.

As Duck continued to scroll, he suddenly hit a wall of pictures featuring a fluffy white rabbit in various cute poses. And then he remembered. 

A few days ago, Duck had popped in at the Lodge after work, the camera around his neck. Aubrey had skidded into the lobby to greet him, skating on the hardwood in her socks. 

"Is that a camera?!" she had asked, pointing at it.

"Uh, yeah, it's mi-"

"Can I see it??" Her hands reached out in a grabby motion. 

"Uhhhh..."

"Just for a few minutes!! I won't break it or anything..."

Duck let out a long sigh. "Fine, here..."

"Hell yeah!" She hung the strap around her own neck and slipped away as regret began to pool in Duck's stomach. Aubrey did eventually see the camera safely returned to him, albeit long after dinner and coffee with Ned, Mama, and Barclay was over.

After Duck had to scroll through rabbit pictures for a solid 15 seconds, Aubrey had apparently moved on from Dr. Harris Bonkers and found a new subject in Mama. She looked a little frightened at first by the camera in her face, but eventually looked into the lens with a wide, albeit tired, smile. Her crutches were leaned up against the armchair she was sitting in. 

After several pictures of her, Duck found a few of Barclay in the kitchen; first his back, then his face over his shoulder, then his hand blocking the lens. Following these were a few pictures of the pot of stew he was working on, the photographer holding the camera dangerously close over the mixture. Duck winced. 

There was an odd picture of the Lodge's piano with a blue-silver, almost oily shimmer by the bench. The camera must not be able to process ghosts. Then there was a few artsy pictures of Amnesty Lodge itself: the bright embers in the fireplace, the cushy chairs nearby, the high ceiling with its crisscrossing wooden beams. In the background of one of these was Jake Coolice, who eventually made his way closer in frame, a wide, goofy smile on his face. 

Thus began the longest series of all. There were hundreds of pictures featuring Jake in his full snowboarding gear striking a variety of dramatic poses with his board. Some were taken in the lobby, others out in front of Amnesty Lodge. The picturesque building and the freshly fallen snow created a nice background for Jake's cool poses, which he seemed to have an infinite supply of ready to bust out in this moment. Duck began scrolling faster, but the pictures kept coming. 

Just as Duck began to think that maybe there would be no end, he finally saw his own face looking back at him.

"Smile, Duck!"

"Uh, alright..."

Duck was nervous as she pointed the camera in his face and clicked the shutter an unnecessary amount of times. He spent a while trying to figure out where to put his hands. Nothing seemed natural anymore. Ned eventually appeared over Aubrey's shoulder.

"Aubrey!" he said in his usual declarative manner, "Since you're so interested in photography, you should consider doing some for _Saturday Night Dead_ ! I've been meaning to get some pictures of me done, you know, for publicity... I was thinking some dramatic shots in a darkened room, sitting in an upholstered chair, welcoming-"

"Uh huh..." she said, pointing the camera towards Ned instead.

"Oh thank god," muttered Duck. "Hey, Audrey, when do you think I could have that back, it's been a few-"

"Yeah, gimme a minute..." she said, taking a few pictures before scampering off again. Duck sighed. 

Duck scrolled past several _very_ zoomed in pictures of Ned's face mid-speech and noticed that the little scroll bar was nearly at the bottom. 

The next photos were of Barclay again, holding a tray of coffee up to block his face, and then there was a handful of Dani, sitting by the fire and smiling a little sheepishly at the camera. Dr. Harris Bonkers was curled up in her lap. Finally, there was Aubrey herself, holding Dr. Harris Bonkers close to her chest and smiling broadly. In one picture, she and the rabbit were nose to nose, Aubrey's face scrunched up adorably. These pictures were well shot, as if the person who took them knew what they were doing. The light of the sunset shining through Amnesty Lodge's windows hit Aubrey's dyed hair and Dr. Harris Bonkers' fur in a way that made them seem to glow. There were flecks of gold in Aubrey's hazel eyes. 

After the series of Aubreys, Aubrey had clearly attempted to take a few selfies, the first 5 or 6 wobbly and out-of-focus. Then there was a clear one. One of Aubrey's arms disappeared behind the camera as she held it, the other was wrapped around Dani's shoulders. Dani's wide smile made dimples in her cheeks. The second one showed Aubrey with her mouth wide open and Dani not looking at the lens, but at Aubrey. Her eyes were soft. Duck quickly covered the smile spreading across his face with one hand. He clicked to see the next photo, only to find he had reached the end. 

Duck sat back from his computer. Aubrey was definitely going to want some of these, he thought. But how would he get them to her without the Internet? He rubbed his face with one hand, then shoved the cat, who had snuck her way onto Duck's warm keyboard, away again. Should he print a couple of these out? No, that would be weird. 

He looked at the last photo again. On second thought, maybe he would.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the face travis makes in like every selfie he's ever taken? aubrey does the same thing and that's a fact.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Last week's ep (26) was _rough stuff_ so writing this was a bit of an escape for me... to a simpler time... hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
